


The Fellowship

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Fellowship agreed to join for a certain reason love,friendship,adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter if you want there will be more chapter's.Tell me what you want to see in future chapter's het,slash,ect.

Everyone joined the Fellowship for a reason.Merry and Pippen joined for adventure and glory.Sam joined for Frodo to protect his friend.Legolas joined for his homeland he did it for Mirkwood and the Elves that lived there.Aragorn joined because he helped Frodo and he would seem horrible if he didn't.Gandalf joined because he was always ready to help someone out on their journey especially one as important as this one was.Gimili joined because it would impress people and show that dwarf's are just as good as wizard's,hobbit's,Elves,or human's are.Frodo joined because Bilbo had left him the ring it was his responsibility to destroy it and he refused to let everyone down.Boromir had joined because Legolas had given him something he was in love with the Elf and couldn't leave him.So everyone in the Fellowship was there for a reason no matter noble or not.They had been brought together by the choice's another person made.No one truly knew the reason's why another joined and no one asked.They knew they'd be expected to tell their's in return and no one was sure they were ready to do that.Not just yet.


End file.
